


Sapphire Scales

by Zillak



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Battle Sequences, M/M, Shy Link, Zora Link, Zora OC - Freeform, Zora Zelda, foreign Link, islander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: Sidon is gifted with a new knight to his brigade. An islander with sapphire scales and sky blue eyes.





	Sapphire Scales

**~•~Sidon•~•**

The fisherman of Lurelin Village gawked as my battalion made passage through their quaint village.

I was sent here on a mission of diplomacy, in an effort to establish trade with the Island Zora.

Islander Zora are a peaceful, cultural race. Known for their glowing scales and lovely music. They inhabit an island off the coast of Necluda Beach.

We dive into the crystal depths, toward the island. We are greeted by colorful expanses of coral, fish weave through the currents, happily feeding and playing.

Arriving at the sandy shores, we are greeted by a group of young Zora. Their tails were long and flowing, like a lyretail. They bow in respect.

"Welcome Prince! We have eagerly awaited your arrival. Please, follow me." The oldest of the bunch greeted, she was a sparkling pink, with green fins and speckles of yellow.

She led us through the Island village. A beautiful place, with wooden housing decorated with colored beads; coral; and opal, instruments never ceased to play. Children and adults alike sat in front of their homes, playing instruments such as, steel drums, flutes, drums, lyres, and mandolins.

The three girls leading us wore wooden beads around their necks and tails, opals hanging delicately from their forefins.

"My Prince! Welcome!" A smooth voice called to us, it was their chief's daughter, Zelda. Her accent thick and exotic. She was a lion fish Zora, with long spines, colorful and abundant. She was taller than the rest of her subjects, expected from a chieftain bloodline. Zelda bowed, straightening she offers a smile which I happily return.

"It is my great pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I greet.

"Please, come inside! A storm brews." The chief's daughter leads us to the volcano, situated in the far end of the crescent shaped island. Her home was built into the dormant mountain, decorated with opal accompanied by sapphire.

She sat on the smooth rocks, a table set out with a feast, compiled of local delicacies. From salmon meunière to hearty clams. "You may eat!" She encourages.

My men immediately stuff their gullets, famished from the long journey. As I slowly chew on spicy fish, I examine my surroundings. At Zelda's side, stood a guard. Not unlike the rest of the guards, adorned in battle armor that obstructed the face, oddly enough, he was unarmed. All I could tell about the guard was that he was a male, and he was extremely stoic and quiet.

It was odd, usually chieftain's and their children were surrounded by guards, at least three. Zelda only had the one, not even looking at the aromatic food that covered the table. I felt sympathetic.

The telltale rumble of thunder brought me from my thoughts. Zelda's expression darkens, "This is no normal storm." She looks to her single guard, speaking a quiet command in a guttural, foreign tongue. He nods and strides away, toward the beach. "What is the matter?" I ask. Zelda shakes her head. "It's a big Octo."

I abruptly stand. "I need to help, one unarmed guard cannot do this by himself." Zelda smiles, "follow me my prince."

She leads me down a path toward the beach. Arriving at the shore, we see the guard, he stretches his muscles before inhaling deeply. "What is he supposed to do without a weapon? You don't think he can do this by himself do you?" 

Zelda chuckles. "The first thing you must know is that just because we strive for peace, does not mean we are defenseless. Secondly, never underestimate the power of my appointed knight."

I turn my attention to said knight. I was surprised when he stripped off the gauntlets that protected his elbow fins. The fins shimmered in the rain, a deep blue with glittering gold. The first thing I notice is that they are razor sharp, sharper than any sword I have ever encountered.

In the bleak horizon, the form of a beast broke through the waves, calling with sickening tones. A big Octo, with eight bulbous eyes and tentacles that can sink the most mighty of ships.

The Zora leaps into the darkened sky, gracefully diving into the black depths. Without hesitation the man approaches the beast with unrivaled speed. The Big Octo screeches, launching a projectile toward the Zora, with one graceful spin, he avoids danger.

The Zora launches into the air and falls toward the beast, spinning rapidly in a blur of blue and gold, until one of the monster's grotesque eyes explode in clear fluid. The battle was short lived, each monstrous eye exploding after the other by a blue streak in the waves.

The Octo sinks, screeching in agony as the icy black water engulfs it's dying form. The clouds clear, revealing glimmering stars that wink down upon the sandy shores. Emerging from the water, is the knight. He must have lost his helm along the way, for now his face was exposed.

He was shorter than most Zora, yet with strength to rival mine. The fins upon his arms were like swords, shiny blue and gold that fluttered as he shook excess water from them. His scales are the purest, most stunning shade of blue I have ever witnessed, with golden and emerald scales to accent the sapphire. His tail was long and graceful, undulating up and down to contrast my side to side motion. His forefins were pierced with sapphire blue charms.

The knight approached us and fell to one knee to bow. Zelda smiled. She cheered in their language, laughing as she made a command in a joking tone. The Zora stood and nodded, flattening his fins to hide them behind silver gauntlets.

"You are very talented in battle, how long have you been training?" I ask the knight. He looks at me curiously, before Zelda speaks up. She giggles, I recognize my name among the gibberish The knight gasps and falls to his knee, ashamed. "My lord, he has been fighting for his whole life."

I nod, looking down upon the lovely man that knelt in front of me. "What is your name sir knight?" The Zora stands, he came only to about my chest. Zelda chuckles. "My prince, the first thing you must understand about my dear knight is that speech has never been his forte. His name is Link."

Link bows in respect. "Shall we return to our feast my prince?" Zelda asks to which I nod.

The walk back to Zelda's home was mostly quiet, only the occasional question from myself. Link was silent, gaze steadfastly forward, as if he was waiting for an attack.

~•~•~•~

Finalizing the details on the trade deal, Zelda's father hummed, examining the agreement closely. He was also a lion fish, with red and gray spines.

"Thank you for your cooperation, in exchange for protection, we offer you access to our oceans." The chieftain said. I nodded.

Zelda stood up happily, "will you spend the evening with us my lord? We have organized a celebration! Tonight is the full moon and the scales of our people will be fully illuminated!"

I smiled. "I accept your offer."

~•~•~•~

As the full moon shone down on the crystal beaches, the Zoras sang and played music, dancing and laughing, their scales reflecting bright colors of many varieties.

I sat beside Zelda in the beach, pleasantly conversing and laughing.

The chieftain approached us. He bows in respect. "My prince, in gratitude for our allegiance, I offer you a gift." He stated. I shake my head. "That is not necessary." I reassure, waving my hand dismissively. Rhoam, the chieftain, stubbornly insists.

"Your grace, I implore you." He said. Exchanging glances with my men, I eventually nod.

"I offer you, my most prized possession." He waved his hand toward the knight standing behind him, Link. I tilt my head in confusion. "I give to you, my strongest warrior."

Zelda whips her head toward her father, obviously oblivious to the situation prior to this moment.

Link stood silent as always, his armor had been replaced with soft leather gauntlets and wooden beads. His expression was blank.

I shake my head. "I cannot accept, I will not take this man as if he were an object meant for trade." I say, sending an apologetic glance toward the Zora warrior.

Rhoam huffs. "You need consent then?" He spat a command, to which Link kneels in front of me, one clawed hand in the sand while the other presses against his chest. He nods his consent, his scales glittering in the starlight.

My mind reels, before I can respond, the crowd cheers. Link stands before me, offering a soft expression, hoping to reassure.

This isn't right.

~•~•~

Before we leave, many villagers run to the knight and whisper farewells. He never spoke, simply waving and reciprocating the occasional embrace.

The chieftain's daughter engulfs her former knight in a tight, saddened hug. She cried into his shoulder, she chokes out little clicks and unfamiliar noises. He nods and smooths back her scales, cooing in the islander's language.

She nudges her crest against his and he returns the gesture. Link stepped back and gently tugged her forefin, obviously a friendly gesture between the two, as she laughed and nodded.

He waves goodbye and bowed to me, signaling his farewells being finished. "Let us go then." I command, with a final wave, I leap into the ocean, my men following close behind.

This isn't right

~*~*~

Speeding down the rivers of Necluda, a day away from Zora's Domain, my mind wanders.

The chief was so willing to simply gift his daughter's knight like an object, like he wasn't sentient.

I must have really been out of it, since I failed to notice the Lizalfos closing in. Right before the monster dug its claws into my scales, it disappears in a flurry of blood and malice.

Link floats in front of me, tendrils of crimson blood slowly washing away from his fins. He bows his head. The river was getting dark, as nightfall approached.

"We will rest for the night." I command.

We sat along the shore, having eaten and prepared for sleep. I came back from a hunt and sat myself beside the dying fire.

"Who's first watch?" Bazz asked, to which Torfeau snorted. "The new kid, he should earn his keep don't you think?"

Link didn't respond.

Bazz sat beside Link. The other Zora squirming slightly at the close proximity. "Why don't you speak?" Bazz inquired.

Link looked at his lap, sighing before he began to speak in the island language.

Torfeu scoffs, "Great he can't understand us."

Bazz sighs, "That will make things harder."

The other knights laugh among themselves, nudging each other as they joke about Link. Mimicking his language and hazing him for his height. One of the younger Zora places his claws on Link's shoulders, slurring his speech as if speaking to an child.

"We are going to sleep, okay?" He pointed at himself as he over pronounced his words, then pointed at Link as he commands, "You will watch for bad guys, okay?"

The other Zora laughed behind them, Link's gills flutter, a guttural growl coming from his throat.

He stands and gracefully flips into the crystal river.

This isn't right

~•~•~•~

The morning came peacefully, I woke to the sound of a grunt.

I peel open my eyelid and examine the camp with clouded vision. Once the blurry pictures focus, I see Link. He had a Moblin laying face down in the grass with his fins behind its neck.

It screeches in agony as Link slices. The monster vanishes in plumes of malice. Link pants, his sapphire scales marred by streaks of crimson blood. He kneels by the river to splash his face.

"Thank you." I said, Link stiffens and wheels around to face me. He bowed his head.

Link's tail curls up and down as he stares back into the river. That's when I notice for the first time, Link has blue eyes. Most Zora have gold, anything else is extremely rare.

The blue matched his scales, standing out prominently against his pale face. The morning sun shone upon him, making his scales appear to glimmer.

I gulp.

~•~•~•~

Arriving in Zora's Domain, we were greeted by young children, running to Link immediately.

"Who are you?" One girl, Finley, asked Link. The knight glanced to me, I answered for him. "This is Link, he will be staying with us."

"You're short!" Tumbo commented. Link tilts his head, his head tail swinging with the motion. His gills rippled slightly.

Link was to be outfitted in Zoran royal armor. He was also to be evaluated on his skills and placed in a position pertaining to those skills. I decided to watch his evaluation.

Gaddison was to spar with the other Zora. She leaps into the eastern reservoir, used for overflow water.

She held a Zora spear. "Alright Islander. Your evaluation begins now, please enter." She waves him in.

Link nods, gracefully flipping into the crystalline water, splashing the water upwards causing the sun to reflect off the droplets. When he emerges, his scales glisten in the sun. Vibrant blue, gold and green scales shine like stars against the water.

"Prepare yourself! Where is your weapon?" The female Zora asks. Link raises his arm, a thin membrane covers the fin. The membrane retreats back toward his arm, revealing the sharp, blade-like edges of his fins.

Gaddison swims swiftly forward, Link raises his arms, blocking her attack with his fins. Using her momentum, he's able to catch her off balance to disarm the warrior. She gasps as Link holds his blade against her throat, without piercing.

"It's over!" Bazz proclaims. Link suddenly goes bashful. He returns his opponent's spear and smiles a little. His headfin curls inward and he tilts his head in question. Gaddison smiles. "I'm okay."

Link sits on the dock, twisting around to stand. He spots me, immediately bowing. "Please, that isn't necessary." Link straightens his posture. "What are your thoughts prince?" The captain asks.

"Extraordinary." I compliment. Link bows his head.

~•~

I sit upon the dock. Link, Gaddison, and Bazz joined me. We laughed as Gaddison told a story of her first mission, as usual, Link was silent.

"So Link, what's the island like? Did you have to leave someone behind?" She asks. Link stares into the water, gray moonlight reflected off the surface. His head tail curls. He shakes his head.

Gaddison tilts her head. "Do you not have family?" Link shakes his head and kicks at the water. I felt pity for him, all I wanted to do was engulf him in a hug. Older friends were used to my hugs by now, Link might be uncomfortable though.

Link stands, Bazz following. "It is getting late, I will be off. You all should too." He suggests, nodding to Link before leaving. I stand and regard the knight. "A room in the palace has been prepared for you. Will you be retiring?" Link shakes his head and gestures toward the water.

"You wish to swim?" I ask, Link raises his arm and retracts the protective layer over his blades.

"Oh, you wish to train?" Link nods, giving me a questioning glance, not meeting my eyes. "You may, don't stay up too late. Monsters tend to congregate at nightfall." Link nods, waving before flipping into the water.

This isn't right

~•~

I wake with a start, sitting upward in my sleeping pool. The view out the window showed I was only asleep for an hour or two as the night was still young.

I decide to clear my mind, emerging from the pool, I escape to eastern reservoir.

The peaceful atmosphere of the reservoir calms my nerves. I sit upon the dock and kick my feet in the water. I hear a soft noise, gentle and sweet.

Slipping into the water, I follow the sound. An outcropping of rocks spread around the side of the reservoir, upon one of the rocks, sat Link.

He stares up at the moon, singing a song in his native tongue. The melody was calming and gentle, wrapping around my mind in lovely content. His scales glow bright, shining brighter than the moon, in brilliant shades of gold. Link lay relaxed against the smooth stones as I gawk at his brilliance.

The song ended, Link closed his sapphire blue eyes and sighs. "That was wonderful." I compliment softly. Link starts and hops to his feet. He cursed in tongues, Link was startled by his own voice as he covered his mouth and reverted back to silence, bowing in apology.

"Please don't apologize. You have the most beautiful voice." I hop out of the water to approach the knight. He flinches, like he was waiting to be punished.

His gills fluttered, eyes screwed shut as he braced for an attack of some sort. I grab his hand, a spark running the length of my arm. Link's eyes glide open, staring down at our hands.

"Don't be afraid." I whispered softly, barely audible.

He stares at his feet, his fins moved slowly side to side, his headfin curling up and down. "You can understand my language can't you?" I stated, more than questioned. Link nodded his head slowly.

"Then why won't you speak to me?" I ask. Link looks to the side in shame, gently pulling his hands away from mine. He hugs himself and rubs his arms. "afraid." He whispers, his voice light yet with a thick accent.

I swallow, retrieving the hand that held his opposite arm. "Do not be afraid. I want you to feel safe here." I spoke softly. Link inhales a shaking breath, nodding slightly as he stares at the hand that held his.

"Shall I escort you to your room?" I offer. Link nods and follows behind me at a safe distance. Arriving at his door, he stares at his feet. "Thank you Prince." He whispers, bowing respectfully before stepping inside his room with tentative steps.

~•~•~

The next few months were a whirlwind of training, meetings, and many, monster attacks. Link barely spoke for those few months, focusing purely on his training as I watched from afar.

Our mission was to travel to Akkala, to establish trade with the scientist there. Link was to join me, as the trip wasn't to far no other knights were needed.

We sped through the clear water, just off the coast of Akkala. Link seemed distracted, his gills fluttering occasionally with glances behind him.

I slowed to a stop and turned around. Link was oblivious and slammed into my chest. He blushes deeply and mouths wordlessly. I shake my head. "It is quite alright, what has you so detracted?"

Link swallows, glancing to the side. "I...hear.." He begins, his accent thick and voice hesitant. The golden fins on his headtail flutter.

I remain still, listening for whatever he hears.

A tremor.

A shift in the current.

Fish retreating to shelter.

My instincts kick in, my muscles tensing and pupils dilating. Casting my gaze out into the black abyss of ocean, I see two white lights.

A warbling echo, from the inky black expanse right in front of us. "Swim away." Link chokes, his voice wavering. He was afraid?

"What?" I whisper.

"Swim away now." He commands, the protective membrane over his fins retract as he prepares for battle.

"I'm leaving you to-" I'm cut off by a loud trilling, sending sharp shivers down my spine.

Finally, I see the outline of a body, long and serpentine. When the formidable beast emerges, exposing its face, a sharp dread of fear stabs my chest.

The face was large, snake like. With giant glowing eyes and rows upon rows of massive teeth, sharp enough to pierce through flesh.

Those scarring eyes dilated, a low growl resonating through the ocean, before it speeds our way.

Link and I swim in opposite directions, The serpent chose to chase after me. It was incredibly fast, hissing as it bared its teeth.

I crane my arm backward to retrieve the spear from my back, twisting to face the serpent head on. I manage to scrape its scaly cheek before needing to dodge.

Link came from seemingly nowhere and slashed along the same wound, deepening it, causing the serpent to hiss in pain. It snapped at Link, the force of its jaws sending Link back with the current.

It swam after Link, I made chase.

Link swims abruptly downward, leading toward a bed of coral. "Watch out!" I call, but it's barely audible through the water. Link screams.

I see him slam against the coral, ripping his scales. The serpent grabs him in its jaws, making him cry in agony.

With a thrust of my spear, I stab the monster below the jaw, causing it to hiss and release the Zora.

Stinking blood escapes the wound in crimson tendrils. The tail of the serpent whips at my back, sending me against the coral. I cry out.

The sharp coral tears my scales and stabs at my flesh. Link was floating limply above me, he groans.

The monster doesn't allow us rest however, as it came towards us with sharp teeth and great speed. I grab Link's ankle and pull him aside, making the serpent crash against the coral.

Link composes himself, he turns to me and makes eye contact. I nod.

The knight swims up to me and extends a hand, I grip it tightly. I spin rapidly, launching the other Zora toward the dazed serpent.

Link thrusts his blade into the serpent's neck once more. It screeches loudly before going limp.

I grab Link's elbow and help him to the surface. I search the rocky cliff face, I find an alcove where I can lift Link onto solid ground.

The alcove made way to a beautiful cave, the luminescent stones sitting at the bottom of the shallow water made glowing designs reflect off the water to create patterns on the rocky ceiling.

I lay Link down on the ledge there, his wounds were deep, streaked with blood. Link rasps, grabbing my wrist to ground himself.

"Link.." I murmur when Link raises a shaking hand to touch my chest, tinged red from the scrapes of coral. "I-I'm sorry." He chokes, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"No no, it is not your fault." I reassure. Inspecting the wounds around his torso. I rack my brain, quickly trying to think of something to heal him with. We didn't bring medical supplies as the trip was intended to be quick, a mistake on my part.

Link squeezes tightly on my wrist, shaking me from my thoughts. "Belt." He mumbles. I glance over the small pack on his belt.

I open it to find a small vial of healing salve. I pull the cork from the bottle and Link protests. "Wait!"

I tilt my head as Link struggles to sit up. He takes the vial from my hand and drips a small amount onto his fingers. "Link? what are you-"

He gently begins to apply the salve on my chest, the sting immediately waning. "Wait, you-" He shushes me softly, gripping my shoulder to turn me around so he could tend to my back.

Once he was finished his arms fell limply to his sides as he breathed deeply. I reach for the vial, "Let me help you." I plead.

Link nods, I begin tending to his injuries as delicately as possible. Not much salve was needed for each wound, it was extremely potent, I imagined it was from a fairy.

I finish with his torso, moving to wipe at the scratch on his cheek. Once the wound was covered in the salve I make eye contact with Link.

His sapphire eyes glittered, wide and enchanting. Time seemed to stop as I stared down at him. Link chuckles, blushing lightly and averting his gaze.

"We should rest for awhile." I suggest, to which Link nods.

I lay beside him, a wave of guilt washing over me as I look down at his wounded torso. Link reaches up to touch my cheek, startling me. "Don't feel bad." He murmurs.

"I can't help it." I argue.

Link nods wordlessly, his hand slipping down onto the stone. "I'm so sorry Link, for everything. Taking you from your home, allowing you to get hurt, everything."

Link shakes his head. "None of that was your fault. Besides, I like being here." Link says, his voice low. I examine our surroundings, the rock formations were beautiful.

"No." Link chuckles breathlessly. "I meant I like working for you." 

My breath freezes, eyes blown wide. Link smiles and closes his eyes, releasing a pained breath. I scoot marginally closer to his limp form, touching our foreheads together.

Link gulps audibly but doesn't move. "I like you being with me." I confess.

A shy smile takes over Link's lips. 

This, this feels right.

***********

Holy carp this took forever! like, a few months at least. I hope you all enjoyed! It's one of my better works in my opinion but that doesn't matter, what is your opinion? Thank you sweetheart!

~Liz


End file.
